


Congratulations

by Moochitats



Series: Hamil-trilogy [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hamilton AU!, i still succ at tags, iwa might hit reader idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moochitats/pseuds/Moochitats
Summary: He wanted to congratulate you for ruining the life of his best friend.





	Congratulations

**_[Hamilton (ish) au!]_ **

 

You were in your office, pacing in front of your desk. You were stressed; you’ve recently finished a ninety-five page essay defending yourself, because one of your confidants decided to leak false information about you.

_‘How dare she share such ludicrous rumours’_ You thought as you wiped the sweat forming on your forehead.

 

This situation was too much for you to handle. So caught up with your thoughts, you jolted at the sound of the door opening. You turned to face the person who opened your office door; you were planning to scold them for interrupting your thoughts.

 

“[F/N]”

 

It was Iwaizumi.

 

“Hajime?” You said, surprised from seeing him. Wasn’t he supposed to be in London, with his wife? He gave you a small smile, walking closer to you. Once he was in front of you, he placed a hand on your face, cupping it to make sure you looked back at him.

 

_“[F/N]. . .”_ He said again, in a sweeter tone.

 

The warmth of his hand was making your forget about your worries.

 

“Hajime. . .” You repeated in his tone, nestling against his hand. He pulled his hand away from you, making you jolt once more. You looked at him, _he was glaring._

 

**“Congratulations”** Those words left his lips full of venom.

“You have invented a new kind of stupid. A ‘damage you can never undo’ kind of stupid,” He started, pointing a finger at you. “An ‘open all the cages in the zoo’ kind of stupid, ‘truly, you didn’t think this through kind of stupid’” He poked your chest, making you jerk back a bit. Your hand went to reach his face, but he swatted it away.

 

“Let’s review. . .” He started off, his tone getting harsher.

 

He pushed you to sit on your desk. “You took a rumour, a few, maybe two people knew” He held up two fingers in front of your face. “And you refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you; I begged you to take a break you refused to.” He said glaring at you, each word making you shiver in fear.

 

He moved away from your desk, he wasn’t facing you anymore.

“So scared of what your enemies might do to you, **YOU’RE** the only enemy you ever seem to lose to!” He said; a vein visible on his neck from shouting. “You know why Shimizu can do what she wants? She doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response!” He shouted at you.

 

You felt your spine tingle. He turned to you and shouted at you;

 

“So yeah, congratulations!”

 

“Hajime . . .” You said in a quieter tone.

 

“You've redefined your legacy. Congratulations!” He said, bringing up a hand to slap you out of anger.

 

 

 

“It was an act of political sacrifice!” You exclaimed, making him lower his hand.

 

 

 

 

His eyes soften.

 

 

 

_“Sacrifice?”_ He asked, eyes starting to water.

 

 

“I languished in a loveless marriage in London, I lived only to read your letters” He began, moving closer to you. “I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?' “ He added, making you feel melancholic about your actions. “That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, but I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay. And you know what I'm here to do?” He asked, finally in front of you once more. You looked at him lovingly and placed your hand on his.

 

 

_“Hajime. . . “_ You said quietly.

 

 

He looked at you hand on his, this couldn’t change his mind. He retracted his hand from your grasp.

 

 

**_“I’m not here for you.”_ ** He said, voice cracking. He moved away from you, his eyes looking down on your office’s floors.

 

“I know my best friend like I know my own mind; you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind” He said, with each word his tone got louder. “And a million years ago he said to me 'this one's mine'”

 

He added as he recalled the night he had met you, how dazzling you looked.

 

“So I stood by; do you know why?” He asked you, narrowing his eyes. You opened your mouth to answer him, but he cut you off. “I love my best friend more than anything in this life! I would choose his happiness over mine every time!” He exclaimed, making you open your mouth in shock. “Oikawa!” He said, his voice on the brink of cracking from anger. You muttered your husband’s name softer, your thoughts going to your sweet and dear spouse.

 

He opened his mouth once more. “Is the best thing in our lives, so never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best spouse!” He walked away from your desk, closer to the door of your office. He said what he said to you on your wedding years ago;

 

“Congratulations, for the rest of your life. Every sacrifice you make is for my best friend, give him the best life” He opened the door and looked at you once more, eyes a little softer. He opened his out once more to say one last thing to you.

 

 

 

**_“Congratulations.”_ ** The door slammed shut loudly.

 

You stood up from your desk, only for you to collapse on the floor to cry.

**_“What have I done?”_ **


End file.
